A Good Cause
by funkychunky
Summary: RyanSeth. Cute boys in tuxes go to a Newport fundraiser.


Title: A Good Cause  
  
Ryan/Seth, Rated R Boys in tuxes have a night out. Disclaimer: Not my boys, not my show, don't sue me for my love.  
  
______________________________________  
  
Seth let out a long, low whistle as Ryan walked into the house. Blushing at the catcall, Ryan held out his arms and did a slow 360 for Seth's approval.  
  
"Dude, for a guy known for his excessive love of tank tops, you totally own that tux."  
  
"Yeah, Seth, I do. Your Mom made me get it, remember?"  
  
"Oh, huh.and who's the smartass now. Just let me admire you, alright? I mean, I've been going to these kinds of things forever, and still pretty much look like someone's rejected prom date. I try to look suave, and the water polo jerks just threaten to stick me on top of a wedding cake. You.I'm just saying you look like you just walked off the set of Ocean's 11 - you look cool. You're like my own personal squinty James Bond."  
  
"Squinty?"  
  
"I said sexy. Totally sexy." And with that Seth closed the distance between them and kissed the tip of Ryan's nose. "Now come on, we're going to be late. You don't want to let those endangered turtles or orphan monkeys - or whoever this benefit is for - you don't want to let them down."  
  
Seth knew the rest of the world didn't spend their weekends at lavish fundraisers, but this was his world, and it was what he had grown up with. This was apparently what you did when you just had too much money. With a bleeding heart liberal dad like his, he certainly had an appreciation for the causes they supported, despite his attitude. And really, if it meant more of Ryan in formalwear, who was he to complain?  
  
The boys joined Kirsten and Sandy (who was insistent to point out that he was wearing a jacket), and drove off into the night.  
  
* * *  
  
"Art." Seth sighed as they split from the parents and walked into the low light of the decorated museum. He spun around to face Ryan. "We are totally here to support the museum and art. Art is very important," he said knowingly. "We need it for our souls, knowing creativity is out there gives you a little faith you know? The world isn't totally full of pod people. After I finish my great American novel, I think I'll become a sculptor."  
  
Ryan smiled and looked at Seth's hands, which were waving in front of him as he spoke. Yeah, with those hands he could be a sculptor, Ryan thought. Large, strong and rarely still. Given the grand sweeping and often awkward gestures they were engaged in during Seth's rambles, Ryan was surprised the first time they fell into bed together how Seth had moved those hands with uncanny sureness. Arching up under those nimble, calloused hands, Ryan was reminded that Seth sailed (and, less romantically, played an awful lot of video games). Of course he would be skilled and confident with his hands. That revelation pretty much described their relationship - surprising at first, but not if you really considered it.  
  
"Okay mister, don't smirk at me like that," Seth warned, unaware of the chain of thoughts he had introduced into Ryan's head. "I can dabble in the arts if I want. I like a bit of dabbling. Dabbling suits me. I'm a dabbler, I can't help it. I happen to think it makes me a well rounded individual. Perhaps you could do with a bit of dabbling yourself."  
  
"You're right, Seth," Ryan nodded, looking up coyly. "I could *always* do with a bit of dabbling." With what might have been a wink, Ryan turned and walked away to look at some installation art in the corner of the large hall. He tried his best to adopt an air of nonchalance, letting the heat that had been rising in him disperse.  
  
A little later, after Ryan had been forced to make small talk (very small talk) with a pretentious art aficionado, after he had moved on to some moody and suggestive paintings, Seth came lolloping over. He produced two flutes of champagne, one of which he offered to Ryan with an impish grin.  
  
"For you sir, some fine cham-pag-nya," Seth said, adopting a ridiculous accent. Ryan smiled and took the glass, eyes only darting around slightly to see if Kirsten and Sandy were nearby.  
  
Feeling a little silly and a little naughty, the boys strolled through the lower level of the museum, through the elegant crowd and tried to look grown up sipping their champagne. Ryan thought it was certainly nicer than keg beer. Seth thought it tasted like his cousin's wedding. They chatted about the paintings they passed, Seth somehow eliciting conversation that was more than an eye roll out of Ryan.  
  
They strolled into the museum's gardens and paused in front of a rather large sculpture near the shrubbery. It was an impressively naked man, lit from below by a pink floodlight. The boys lost it then, giggling and giddy as they stole glances at each other. Seth's cheeks were flushed pink from the champagne, and really, Ryan thought, he looked completely adorable in his tuxedo. Ryan realized elegant would be the more appropriate descriptor, but to him Seth looked adorable, his tie having come slightly loose, his curls ruffling softly in the gentle night wind.  
  
Seth amazed him, so painfully awkward in so many ways, yet underneath there was an ease he had with his life that Ryan envied. Seth might talk a good game, but he really was at home here doing the charity thing. Ryan knew he would never be that, far more used to being charity than supporting it.  
  
Those thoughts were banished from his mind though as Seth leaned over and breathed in Ryan's ear. "Meet me in the upstairs men's room in 5 minutes," Seth whispered and disappeared.  
  
The air was cool outside, but Ryan felt hot. He could still feel where Seth's hand had rested on his shoulder. Clearly, Ryan thought, Seth had managed to swipe more than those two glasses from the waiter. He looked up at the naked sculpture again, and then grabbed someone else's half-finished flute of champagne off a nearby table, swallowing it down in one fizzy gulp. He always seemed to find trouble at these kinds of events, but there was no denying the stirring low in his belly or the heat creeping up his neck. Tamping down his excitement slightly, lest it show, he went to find Seth.  
  
* * *  
  
The marble halls of the museum's second floor were quiet, and Ryan was painfully aware of his footfalls echoing around him as he approached the heavy door in the alcove. His head buzzed pleasantly from the champagne. He hoped no one had seen him steal away from the party, and he really hoped no one had followed him.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open and walked into the cool dark restroom. He hadn't expected it to be dark, and panicked for a moment wondering if he had come to the wrong place. "Seth," he hissed, unable to see a thing in the surrounding blackness.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a hand grab his ass. "Um, I sure hope that's you Seth."  
  
"Oh shit Ryan, sorry - I was expecting someone else," Seth murmured close to his ear without letting go.  
  
"Very funny."  
  
Seth started kissing Ryan's ear, and it wasn't so funny at all anymore. Ryan could feel himself melting into Seth's touch. He reached out blindly to find Seth's face, and Seth's lips traveled down Ryan's jaw, over to his mouth, leaving a trail of wet kisses in their wake.  
  
Ryan grabbed Seth's wrists, pulling him closer as Seth began to kiss him deeply. Ryan moaned a little in his throat as their mouths moved together rhythmically, tongues dancing together. Seth wrapped his arms around Ryan's waist, and their bodies pressed together. Ryan rested his hands on Seth's ass, tilting his head back as he concentrated on kissing the taller boy. Not that he had to concentrate really. This had always come naturally to them, from the very first kiss they had fit together.  
  
Seth began teasing then, lightly licking Ryan's lips, pausing to suck on his lower lip the way he knew drove Ryan crazy. He ran his fingers up Ryan's back and into his hair. Ryan responded by taking control of the kiss, holding Seth's face in his hands and exploring his mouth with his tongue. He pushed his body into Seth's and could feel that both of them were getting hard, which only made him more excited. Shifting his weight then, Ryan continued kissing Seth, pushing him against the wall.  
  
Both boys broke apart and jumped as the automatic hand drier came on with a loud whir. Then they laughed, still a little punchy from the champagne they laughed so hard Ryan thought for sure someone would find them. Seth laughed until tears rolled down his eyes, long after the drier had stopped.  
  
"And that," Seth giggled "is the sound of romance." "I dunno, this all seems a little tawdry to me." Ryan said in a teasing way.  
  
"That doesn't mean we have to stop? Does it?" Seth sounded a little nervous, and Ryan leaned in to kiss him, his warm lips reassuring any fears Seth might have had.  
  
The boys kissed again for a long time, hands caressing, lips meeting over and over again. Their jackets had ended up on the floor, and Seth's hands were impatiently working at his own shirt.  
  
"Leave it on," Ryan said softly.  
  
"But."  
  
"I want you to leave it on." Ryan's eyes had adjusted enough that he could see Seth now, looking debonair and even slightly mysterious (albeit flushed and slightly sweaty too). He found that he enjoyed it, the formal wear, the furtiveness. In the dark, everything had become a black and white movie.  
  
Seth didn't really understand, but the insistence in Ryan's voice turned him on. So he let his hands stop what they were doing and return to Ryan instead.  
  
"How about this," Seth asked then, cupping Ryan through his tuxedo pants. "Is it okay if I do this?" Seth began stroking Ryan's erection through the fabric.  
  
"Mmmm. That is always okay with me."  
  
Both boys began panting slightly, breathing heavily with the rhythm of the rubbing. Ryan rocked into Seth, his thigh brushing between Seth's legs, resting his lips on Seth's neck, right above his starched collar. Seth, one hand resting on the small of Ryan's back, began fumbling with Ryan's belt. With quick, deft movements Seth had Ryan's pants down on the tile floor. Naked from the waist down, Ryan caught his breath. Were they really going through with this? He had to admit it was thrilling. There was something incredibly titillating about knowing that just downstairs Newport's most respectable were fawning and preening and enjoying the canapés, while up here in the cool dark room two eager boys couldn't keep their hands off each other.  
  
Seth's fingertips were running up and down Ryan's exposed skin, brushing the hair there lightly, just enough to send tiny charges through Ryan's expectant body. "Jump up here," Seth said then, reaching over to pat the marble countertop by the sink.  
  
Unquestioningly, Ryan did, taking a deep breath, then laughing at the shock of cold marble against his bare ass. He had never known there could be so much laughter with sex until he met Seth.  
  
"I better help you get warmed up," Seth offered, cupping Ryan's balls in his warm hand. Ryan arched his back slightly, his erection pointing towards Seth in a way he hoped wasn't *too* insistent. He still wasn't sure what Seth's plans were, but that made it sort of fun. They kissed again, slow and deep while Seth's hands caressed Ryan's exposed parts. Ryan shivered from the cold and the anticipation.  
  
Seth moved his kisses from Ryan's lips, to his cheek, to his ear, his neck, his jaw, his chin, his nose, his eyelids. His soft lips traveled over these bits of Ryan. He took Ryan's hands in his and kissed them next, first the backs, gently, then the palms, more insistently. He took each of Ryan's fingers into his mouth, sucking them, swirling his tongue around them, enjoying the taste of Ryan's skin. From Ryan's sighs, and the hands in his hair, Seth knew he was enjoying the attention too.  
  
From his fingertips, Seth worked his way to kissing Ryan's thighs, running his tongue through the soft hair there. Nibbling the sensitive skin higher up until his face was just inches, maybe less, from Ryan's erection. When Seth took Ryan's cock into his mouth, Ryan moaned loudly - the warm wetness was such a contrast to the cold marble under him.  
  
Seth relished this. He slid his mouth down the length of Ryan's shaft, sucking lightly. He teased Ryan with his tongue, as he worked his way back up to the tip. His fingers dug deeply into the bare flesh on Ryan's hips, which Ryan was having a hard time keeping still. Seth's mouth pulled at Ryan, up and down, making Ryan's cock slick and wet. As Ryan moaned harder, Seth moved faster, responding to the urgency with an increasing pace and pressure. Ryan's hands were in Seth's hair, on his shoulders, touching him anywhere they could reach. He knew he was going to come fast and hard, and he wanted it bad.  
  
Seth felt Ryan's muscles clenching under his hands, heard Ryan pleading "don't stop." Like he even could, despite the crick developing in his hunched back he was far too much in the moment, his mouth full of Ryan. He loved this. The first time he had made Ryan come like that he didn't know if he wanted to crow, cry or laugh. Of course he didn't laugh, but the joy in his heart was overwhelming. The pleasure they shared together was intense.  
  
Ryan called Seth's name, hips thrusting purposefully towards him, banging down again and again against the cold hard counter. Mouth open, his breaths came shallowly, Ryan tipped his head back against the wall. Seth's mouth expertly worked his cock, bringing him to the edge of orgasm. "Oh god Seth." His body was electric. Everything was taut, tightening even more as Seth sucked him in deep. He felt release rise inside him as he came then in Seth's mouth, his body wracked in spasms as waves of pleasure washed across him.  
  
Spent, Ryan came back to earth slowly, body relaxed. He pulled Seth to him, kissing him softly. He tried to wrap his legs around Seth, hampered though they were by the pants around his ankles. There was more kissing and more laughing. Ryan looked meaningfully down at Seth's crotch, but Seth shook his head. "Let's save something for dessert," he said. "I think we've been gone long enough, the ice sculpture has probably melted away by now, it's probably more puddle than swan. I can only hope my parents haven't been looking for us."  
  
"And no more kissing," he added weakly, extricating himself from Ryan's strong arms. I'm trying to think of homework, knitting, that creepy painting in the hall outside, anything, um, you know.I mean, I can't really go out there like this," he said with a significant nod.  
  
It was dark, so Ryan couldn't really see, but definitely knew what Seth meant. He shimmied off the sink and pulled his own pants back up, offering suggestions. "Baseball?" he offered.  
  
"I kinda like those guys in their uniforms."  
  
"Pizza?"  
  
"Ummm, pizza."  
  
"Okay, you don't need to like pizza *that* much."  
  
"Hello, it's hot and gooey. I'm a teenage boy, everything makes me think of sex."  
  
"Your grandfather."  
  
"Oh, that's cold. Did you hear him call me pipecleaner? I am so over that shit. He and Julie Cooper deserve each other. Oh - gah - Julie Cooper, that did it. I am deflated, there is no mood. The mood it has died, it is hiding in the corner having nightmares."  
  
"I just hope we can find it later when we need it again," Ryan said wickedly as he grabbed Seth's hand and blindly led him toward the door.  
  
Out in the hallway they could hear the sounds of a band playing, and despite Ryan's weak protests, Seth grabbed his other hand. With a silly bow, Seth took the lead, and the boys enjoyed a private waltz together before joining the party below. 


End file.
